Blue 2 Black: The Calm Storm
by passion56321
Summary: Sequel to "Blue 2 Black". It has been several months since Flynn and Dillon have found solace in each other's arms, and even more so since Venjix has tried anything sinister. What does this mean for the rangers? What does this mean for Dillon and Flynn?


**A/N: Wow! It certainly has been awhile. I'm sorry, I wish I could say that I was busy, but that would be so far from the truth. You have no idea.... Anyway, this is my new story! As you can tell by the title, it is the sequel to Blue 2 Black. This chapter is pretty long, compared to the others from the previous story. I will really try to update often, and really try to make all other chapters either longer, or just as long as this one. B/C I know how fanfiction people love rather long chapters. Well, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**WARNING: Slashy fic, so if you're not into that sort of thing, please leave now. There is a reason as to why there is a back button on your internet browser, please use it to it's full potential! **

**POV: None too specific as of right now, possibly later chapters...hehe**

**IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE ABOVE AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY BLUE 2 BLACK, ALTHOUGH YOU REALLY DON'T _NEED _TO READ THAT ONE, IT DOES SORT OF PLAY IN A ROLE IN THIS STORY. IT IS THERE IF YOU WANT TO READ IT...ENJOY!**

**Blue 2 Black: The Calm Storm**

**Chapter 1: Battle of the Wannabe Smoothie Queen**

Dillon opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. A dark shade of metallic metal, he definitely would have chosen a better color. Perhaps, maybe Black. He was lost in his thoughts on bettering the room's decor when there was a muffled sound next to him. The sound of someone slowly waking up from a very, deep sleep. Dillon then looked to his side, where the sound had come from, and that was when he saw the love of his life, Flynn.

He looked so peaceful sleeping, he hadn't dared wake him., so he quietly got off the bed, and started to get dressed for the day. He decided that he would let his lover sleep in today. After all, Flynn had been having trouble sleeping lately.

Dillon suspected that it had something to do with the lack of Venjix attacks. Sure, they have attacked, and rampaged Corinth, but it very slim variations. It puzzled everyone to no end as to why this was happening. Dr. K and Dillon had deducted that Venjix was buying it's time for a bigger, more largely scaled attack, that could possibly be the toughest threat that they had faced yet.

He didn't blame them, he tried to be optimistic about the whole ordeal, not for himself, but for Flynn's sake. He knew deep down, that they could be right. But, he just found happiness with Flynn (after such a long time without it), he didn't want skepticism and fear to ruin what he had with his lover.

Dillon got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen to make some breakfast for him and his sleeping beauty, sleeping so soundly upstairs. He started with the eggs, then the bacon, and (believe it, or not) the pancake batter. Not many know that Dillon could cook, neither did he for that matter, he has only recently picked up on the talent. He would say that he was just a natural cook, but apart of him thinks that it has something to do with past. Yeah, the one in which he couldn't remember. _I think Flynn has been a positive thing for me_, he thought to himself.

When he was done with that, he started on gathering fruits for a smoothie. He got this particular talent from the blue ranger, that one for sure. He smiled to himself, _Definitely a positive addition to my life. The best addition...._ He put everything onto a tray and started to ascend the stairs up to the room he shared with the blue ranger.

Halfway up the stairs, he spotted the tired-looking yellow ranger, Summer. Her, he really could live without, mostly because he knew that she secretly loved him. And he was really uncomfortable with that. He saw her as a sister, and the thought of them together brought a new kind of sickness in his stomach, that he would much rather not think about at all.

She gave him a quizzical look, tilting her head to the side and said, "Since when do you cook?"

Weakly smiling and shrugging he said, "I don't know, really. I just sort of picked it up a couple of days ago."

Summer silently cursed herself for not jumping on the Dillon train a long time ago. She now regretted giving him subtle hints, that she liked him, and waiting for him to make the first move. That was obviously a huge mistake on her part.

As he was about to leave her to her thoughts, the door to the room he shared with Flynn flung open, to reveal a very sleepy looking blue ranger. His yawned to a confused smile as he saw his lover holding a tray full of breakfast foods, including a very Flynn-like smoothie.

Dillon smiled, trying desperately to hide his prominent dislike for the pompous yellow ranger, and said, "Breakfast...?"

**PAGEBRAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Flynn took another sip of his fruit smoothie, and wondered just how Dillon had learned to make such good smoothies.

"Where did you learn to make smoothies, Dillon?" Flynn asked his lover, "They rival, even my own."

Dillon smiled into the direction of Flynn and smiled, "I don't know...much like the rest of my past, Flynn. I don't remember." Flynn silently cursed himself for that. _How could I have forgotten about the whole amnesia thing!?_ "Besides, I doubt its any better than the ones that you make," Dillon flashed a smile and leaned in for a chaste kiss. "There isn't a smoothie in the world that could come close to even matching yours."

"Aw, you really mean that?" Flynn asked the infamous black ranger. Dillon had answered with a 'yes' and proceeded to give his lover some much needed love (kisses). Meanwhile, the yellow ranger was beginning to look more like a little green monster.

"You think **he** makes such good smoothies? My right eye, could make better smoothies than he ever could. I can't believe he fell for the smoothie buff!" Summer thought to herself. "Just you watch, Dillon, I will show **you **just who is the best smoothie maker in the world. I will be the smoothie queen!"

She then started to gather some fruits, so that she could prove her smoothie royalty. As she was setting the fruit on the counter, one of the two guys from across the room asked, "Summer, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a smoo--," she never did get to finish her sentence, as the alarm alerting the rangers of an attack by a Venjix robot attack had gone off mid-sentence. Summer sighed, and followed the rest of the team into Dr. K's office for debriefing.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"That was a cakewalk..." Scott exclaimed as they re-entered the ranger base. "I swear, that was the easiest fight we have ever had." They all nodded in agreement.

"I think Venjix is losing it's touch!" expressed Summer

They were now in Dr. K's office discussing the defeat of the monster amongst themselves, when Dr. K had interrupted them. "That is what I am most afraid of, Rangers." Each ranger looked to her with the utmost confusion in their eyes.

"What do you mean Doc?" asked Flynn.

She sighed, "I mean to say, that Venjix being weak could possibly be very bad for us."

Dillon knew what she had meant by that, but left it up to the doctor to explain it to the others. Flynn gave him a worried and confused look, but Dillon gave him a knowing smile and motioned for him to listen to Dr. K.

"How so...?"

Dr. K began, "Up till a few months ago, Venjix had been trying desperately to crumble our defenses, and rid Corinth of the five of you. Why the sudden stop in attacks, and why after so many months of inactivity, do they attack with the weakest of robots." She let them think about that for a moment before she began to speak again. "I believe that they have been planning something, possibly building something, something that could potentially be the toughest thing you five have ever faced. It just might very well be the thing that ends all human life."

The others were speechless, even Ziggy, and that was no easy feat. Flynn looked to Dillon, who had a worried look in his eyes. They were both more worried about each other than they were about the others.

Dillon took his off Flynn's to ask Dr. K a question, "So what can we do to counter this weapon, or whatever the hell it is? Do you have any sort of idea of what it could be?" The others look from Dillon to Dr. K, hoping for a good answer on Dr. K's part.

"No, I don't have any idea of what it could be," Dillon looked worried, "but we might be able to do something to defend ourselves. I've been working on a new project, a new kind of weapon." Again, the rangers were shocked, "I wont be giving any details about it just yet, but I will need to ask **all **of you to keep your distance from me. I will be needing all the space and time that I can to get it completed and perfected, if we want to finish off the Venjix virus."

They all agreed to comply, but honestly, how could they not? They had to all that they could, all that they needed to, to finally be rid of the evil that plagued their lives. They had then left to their respected rooms contemplate all that was said and done.

Dillon closed the door to the room he shared with Flynn, and joined him on the bed, cuddling up close to him, closing the space between them. He noticed the look on his lover's face, and instantly began to worry. "How are you holding up?"

"I honestly don't know, love. It's all pretty scary, I knew that eventually it would come to this, but it all seems so real now. Especially now that I have you." Flynn stared straight into Dillon's eyes as he said this.

Dillon's heart broke a little as he hear his lover's words, "I know. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will always be by your side. I will always be there to protect you. I've lost so much, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." It was then, that he could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he spilled his heart out to the other man.

Flynn had wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed the man he loved with all his might, kissed him like he would lose him tomorrow, because for all they knew, he just might.

Summer had stood next to the door that housed the man that she thought she loved. The man that was in love with another man. She was eavesdropping; she was originally supposed to barge in, and find any sort of excuse to bother Dillon, but that plan had failed when she heard their voices through the apparently thin door, and curiosity had gotten the best of her.

As she stood there now, after hearing everything that was said...she now knew, that her attempts to get the black ranger were obviously futile. And any future attempts would be horrendous dumb on her part. With everything that she heard, she knew that they loved each other. Possibly more than words, and she couldn't possibly break them apart, it would be evil of her to do so.

She was the wannabe smoothie queen, she had lost the battle months ago, and the war would never begin....

* * *

**A/N: So, what did y'all think? Please leave a review, I would really like to know. I will be going crazy checking my email every crazy hour hoping to see if reviews have been written! XD I know that the title is a bit sketchy. I didn't really know what to call it, I could always change it, any suggestions would be nice! XOXO peace and love....**

-passion


End file.
